Avec Des Si
by Mr July
Summary: Vous connaissez le dicton, avec des si on refait le monde, ou on mettrait Paris en bouteille. Quant à moi j'ai décidé qu'avec des si, je referais des fics. Je sais, ça craint comme résumé mais bref, ce n'est pas une histoire à proprement parlé, ce sera une suite d'OS où je glisserais des Sterek dans certains épisodes quand je verrais l'occasion se présenter.


_Vers la fin de l'épisode 7 de la saison 1. _

_Stiles va se décider à dire la vérité et ne pas faire injustement accusé Derek, au grand dam de Scott. Seulement voilà, pour ne pas le faire arrêter, il va devoir lui trouver un alibi assez étonnant._

_Un Sterek un peu tiré par les cheveux, très OOC pour moi, mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

Stiles et Scott était dans la voiture du Shérif, ils avaient survécu à l'Alpha, mais pour combien de temps ? Derek avait été le coupable tout désigné par Scott, mais pour Stiles, il était plus difficile de faire croire ce mensonge à son père. Il voulait lui dire la vérité, mais comment parer le mensonge de son ami ? Il devait trouver une parade, Derek n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, il le sentait au fond de lui. Il voulait apprendre à le connaitre davantage, en attendant, il allait devoir se confronter à son père.

En parlant du loup, ou plutôt _des _loups, le jeune Stilinski vit son père revenir avec Derek, qui avait les mains liées derrière le dos. Il fit rentrer son suspect et présumé coupable dans une autre voiture de police et prit le volant de sa propre voiture, où l'attendait son fils et Scott.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de Derek ? » Demanda Stiles tandis que la voiture démarra.

« Le mettre en cellule pour le restant de ses jours. » Répondit John.

La voiture commença à s'engager sur la route quand Stiles lâcha une véritable bombe. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait mais il devait agir maintenant.

« D'accord, sauf que tu fais fausse route… Derek est innocent. »

Un coup de frein violant projeta le jeune homme en avant et le fit heurter le siège de son père de plein fouet. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on ne mettait pas sa ceinture. John pivota pour faire face à son fils et afficha un regard furieux, tout comme Scott.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Hurla le Shérif.

Stiles dut supporter le poids pesant du regard de son père et de celui de son meilleur ami. Mais pour protéger Derek il était prêt à les affronter. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il n'aimait pas mentir à son père même s'il passait son temps à le faire, il n'aimait pas ça. Prenant son courage à deux mains ainsi qu'une grande bouffée d'air frais, il se lança.

« Scott t'a menti. Derek était bien avec nous sur le parking. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a tué tous ces gens, encore moins le concierge, il était une victime de l'homme que tu cherches. »

Après la fureur vint l'incompréhension, que ce soit Scott ou John, les deux hommes affichaient un air étonné et choqué. Scott voyait l'aveu de Stiles comme une trahison, il avait confiance en lui, il pensait que lui aussi voulait voir Derek derrière les barreaux. Visiblement, il avait sous-estimé le pouvoir du loup. Quant à John, il ne comprenait pas son fils, lui qui l'avait ouvertement accusé de meurtre quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne savait que penser de cet aveu, était-il vrai ? Ou Derek avait-il fait pression sur son fils pour qu'il le couvre ? Qui mentait ? Qui disait la vérité ? A bout de patience, le Shérif trancha.

« Très bien, puisque tu as décidé d'être honnête, et j'espère que tu l'es. On va tout régler au poste. »

John redémarra la voiture direction le poste de police. Il allait avoir une petite discussion avec Derek, Stiles et Scott. Cela s'imposait apparemment, puisque son fils avait décidé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, il allait devoir lever le voile sur toute cette histoire. Arrivé au poste, le Shérif fit descendre ses deux prisonniers et les mena dans son bureau avec Derek, les quatre hommes prirent place dans le bureau du Shérif pendant que ce dernier appelait la mère de Scott, bien qu'il préférerait lui épargner cela, il voulait qu'elle assiste à cet interrogatoire, grâce à elle peut-être arrivera-t-il à tirer toute cette histoire au clair. Qui sait, si Scott mentait, il ne le ferait peut-être pas devant sa mère. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la mère du jeune homme débarqua, mécontente dans le bureau et prit place aux côtés de fils, qui était assis à côté de Derek, qui était assis à côté de Stiles. Les quatre protagonistes étaient parfaitement alignés devant le Shérif qui se tenait devant eux, assis derrière son bureau.

« Bien. Monsieur Hale, je dois dire que je suis mitigé. J'ai deux témoignages qui diffèrent. L'un vous accuse de tous les meurtres récents, et l'autre vous innocente. Alors je vous écoute, lequel dois-je croire ? Lequel ne dois-je pas croire ? »

Derek bien qu'étonné, garda une posture sérieuse et répondit.

« Je ne sais pas. Si je vous dis que je suis innocent, me croiriez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le Shérif eut un petit sourire, ce jeune homme n'était pas idiot, mais de là à dire qu'il était innocent, c'était trop lui demander.

« Je vais être bref, je suis fatigué et je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Monsieur McCall vous accuse de meurtres qu'on mettait sur le dos du puma. Mais Stiles dit que vous êtes innocent. Voilà pourquoi je me retourne vers toi mon cher fils pour mettre toute cette histoire au clair. »

Le jeune Stilinski déglutit difficilement, être soudainement le centre de l'attention le terrorisait. Il voyait son père le regarder avec un ai féroce, l'air de dire _si tu ne dis pas la vérité, ça ira très mal pour toi._ Il pivota la tête et vit trois visages le dévisager. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et il ne sut plus quoi dire. Il était focaliser par le regard émeraude de Derek, ce dernier semblait surpris et choqué d'apprendre que Stiles était en train de le disculper, ou du moins tentait-il de le faire.

« Je t'écoute Stiles. » Reprit son père plus fermement.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son père et sembla plus prompt à parler en regardant dans les yeux de son protecteur.

« Oui, bien sûr. Comment te dire ? Par où commencer ? » Stiles commençait à se poser pleins de questions à lui-même dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse. Il ne savait pas par où commencer mais son père l'aida.

« Si tu commençais par le début. Tu affirmes que Derek n'a pas commis les meurtres de ces dernières semaines et tu affirmes que ce n'était pas lui dans le lycée et que par conséquent, Scott a mentis. Comment peux-tu affirmer tout cela ? Tu as des preuves ? »

« Oui ! L'homme qui a tué tes précédentes victimes est apparemment le même homme qui a tué le concierge si j'ai bien compris. Donc si je te prouve que Derek n'a pas tué le concierge, cela prouve qu'il n'est pas le meurtrier que tu cherches ? »

Le Shérif hocha la tête et laissa son fils continuer. Du coin de l'œil, Stiles pouvait toujours voir l'étonnement sur le visage de Derek.

« Scott a mentis. Derek était sur le parking avec nous, comme tu l'as vu. Cependant ce n'était pas lui qui nous a poursuivis dans le lycée et qui a tué le concierge. Il a été assommé par le meurtrier qui nous a ensuite poursuivit dans le lycée. Derek est innocent. »

Malgré le regard outré et choqué de Melissa, Stiles se félicita d'avoir dit à vérité. D'autant plus qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage du loup une profonde gratitude.

« Je veux bien te croire mais j'ai besoin d'une preuve, pourquoi Scott aurait-il mentit et mit les meurtres sur le dos de Derek ? »

Soudain Stiles se sentit prit au dépourvu, il n'avait pas anticipé cette question bien qu'il aurait dû. Après tout, il était peut-être le fils du Shérif mais il s'attendait à ce qu'il le croit sur parole. Mais il semblerait que son père soit un homme plus avare de preuves concrètes. Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à cent à l'heure, il devait trouver une parade en quelques secondes. Tandis que le poids pesant du regard de quatre personnes le compressait, il commençait à transpirer tellement la pression était énorme.

« Stiles ? Je t'écoute, donnes-moi une bonne raison de te croire toi et pas Scott. »

« Si je te dis que je suis ton fils, ça ira ? » Plaisanta-t-il. Mais il voyait dans le regard de son père que cela ne lui suffisait pas.

« D'accord. » Il se tut et se mit à réfléchir une nouvelle fois.

Il chercha du soutien dans les yeux de Derek, mais ce dernier lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _dépêches-toi de trouver un mensonge et vite !_ Ce fut alors dans ce bref échange silencieux que Stiles trouva sa réponse. Il tourna son visage vers son père et inspira à fond.

« Je vais te donner ta preuve mais avant, promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver. » Dit Stiles d'un ton mi- amusé, mi- sérieux.

« Je t'écoute, je reste calme. » Répondit-il sans conviction.

« Très bien. Je me lance. » Dit-il en expirant profondément.

Sous le regard dubitatif de son père, il tendit sa main gauche et lia ses doigts avec ceux de Derek.

« Voilà, ça fait pas longtemps, un petit peu de temps que Derek et moi on sort ensemble. »

**« Quoi ? »** Hurla John en tapant du poing sur son bureau.

Stiles sursauta et délia ses doigts avec ceux de son présumé petit ami.

« Tu vois, tu t'énerves. »

« Au lieu de me raconter des âneries Stiles tu ferais mieux de me dire la vérité ! »

« Mais c'est la vérité. Ecoutes, tu veux la vérité, la voilà. Cela fait quelques temps que je sors avec Derek, Scott m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas me voir trainer avec lui. Il le déteste tellement que dès qu'il a eu l'occasion de faire porter le chapeau à Derek pour ces meurtres il n'a pas hésité à le faire. »

« Scott ! Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Demanda le Shérif soudain sérieux.

Le jeune homme allait tout nier en bloc quand il sentit le bras de sa mère se poser sur le sien.

« Attention à ce que tu vas dire Scott ! Tes prochains mots ont intérêts à être vraies et sincères. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Scott n'avait pas le choix, Stiles avait réussi à innocenter Derek sans parler des loups garous, maintenant Scott devait le disculper également, ou tout allait s'aggraver.

« Oui, Stiles a raison. J'ai mentit. Je suis désolé. »

La mère de Scott sembla effondrée en entendant les aveux de son fils. Le Shérif lui, était perplexe. Scott venait d'avouer avoir mentit, mais il n'en démordait pas, il connaissait son fils et ne voulait pas le voir trainer avec Derek Hale.

« Bien, il semble que toute cette histoire trouve une fin presque heureuse. Mais ne crois pas que j'en ai finis avec toi Stiles, en rentrant on va avoir une petite discussion. »

Le jeune homme leva les bras en l'air.

« D'accord, mais est-ce que je peux passer devant ? Parce que j'aimerais bien allez me coucher si c'est possible. »

« Oui bien sûr, un officier va te raccompagner jusqu'au lycée, où la voiture de monsieur Hale vous attend, de là j'espère qu'il se conduira en parfait gentleman et raccompagnera mon fils chez lui. N'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant vers le concerner.

« Bien sûr monsieur. »

« Allez viens. » Dit Stiles en le tirant par le bras.

« Quant à nous Scott, on doit parler. »

Pendant ce temps, comme promis, un officier ramenait Stiles et Derek au lycée. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait parlé. Cependant, quand Stiles avait lié se doigts avec ceux du loup dans la voiture, l'autre homme ne l'avait pas repoussé, comme au commissariat. L'agent les déposa et repartit aussitôt. Derek semblait aux anges d'avoir retrouvé sa voiture, et à part quelques compliments adressés à celle-ci, il ne lui adressa pas un mot.

Le retour chez les Stilinski fut très silencieux, Derek eut néanmoins la bonne idée de mettre un peu de music dans sa voiture, au moins il s'était sentit moins seul. Il fut pris d'une réelle panique lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez lui. Après tout, il avait trouvé le loup trop calme, c'était toujours comme ça avec lui, le calme avant la tempête. Après ce qui s'était passé au poste de police il n'allait sûrement pas être content. Stiles avait quand même prétendu qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ce que fit Derek ensuite l'étonna. Bien que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes, le loup accompagna Stiles jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, où il attendit que Stiles fasse le premier pas.

« Bien, merci de m'avoir ramené. Et désolé pour tout à l'heure. Prétendre qu'on avait une liaison n'a peut-être pas été judicieux mais sur le coup, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je veux dire, cette histoire à propos de nous deux ? »

« J'en sais rien, je suppose que je voulais juste une excuse, pour apprendre à te connaître. J'aimerais tellement apprendre à te connaître… En tant que personne. » Cela semblai un brin désespérer mais il s'en fichait, il savait ce qu'il voulait et il l'obtiendrait.

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Derek en s'approchant du corps tout tremblant de Stiles.

Stiles ne put que hocher la tête. Cet homme lui faisait tellement d'effet, surtout depuis qu'il le dévisageait avec ses beaux yeux verts.

« Je n'en suis pas si certains. »

Stiles essayait de reculer mais il se retrouva bloqué contre la porte avec le corps de Derek à quelques millimètres du sien. Il sentait sa respiration sur sa peau et l'odeur qui émanait de lui. Il se sentait défaillir tellement l'odeur était délicieuse, mais les bras de Derek sur ses hanches le maintinrent en place.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton rauque et sensuel.

« Quoi donc ? » Parvint-il difficilement à articuler.

« Ta façon de me regarder, de me dévisager, de m'envier. J'ai même parfois remarqué ce qui se passait dans ton pantalon quand tu te me regardais. Tu bandais comme un cheval. »

Le pauvre garçon tentait maladroitement de réfuter, de nier tout en bloc, de prétendre qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lydia Martin, mais la vérité était que le sentiment qu'il éprouvait au contact de Derek lui fit oublier la blonde vénitienne.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, puisque tu aimes jouer la carte de la séduction. Pourquoi ne pas passer de la fiction à la réalité ? »

« T'es sérieux ? »

Les lèvres de Derek effleurèrent son cou puis remontèrent jusqu'à son oreille.

« Pourquoi tu es contre cette idée ? » Lui murmura-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

D'un seul coup, il disait adieu aux pensées cohérentes et rationnelles, il ne pensait plus avec son cerveau, il n'avait plus de cerveau. Il n'avait que son désir pour l'autre homme.

« Arrêtes de me torturer et embrasses-moi. » Pria-t-il.

Mais le loup était joueur, il colla son corps au sien, mordilla le menton du jeune homme avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. Si léger que le jeune homme ne le ressentit même pas.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas me laisser en plan comme ça ? »

« Tu as eu assez d'émotions pour ce soir. On remet ça à une prochaine fois. »

Le jeune homme sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou de Derek.

« A la seule condition que tu me donnes un avant-goût de cette prochaine fois. »

« Comment puis-je dire non ? » Pouffa-t-il en l'embrassant langoureusement cette fois.

Le baiser fut tellement intense que lorsqu'il se sépara de Stiles, l'hyperactif se sentit défaillir. Le loup rentra chez lui, et lorsqu'il refermât la porte derrière lui, il soupira.

« Alors c'est ça être amoureux ? Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire. »


End file.
